In a Time of Need
by stinichra
Summary: Maya tries to be there for Ethan.


**Author's Note:** It occurred to me right before they brought Ethan back that he hadn't been shown at all during the Jake tragedy. So I wrote this pretty quickly, just before they explained away his and Maya's absence. I meant to post this earlier, but it slipped my mind. I hope I didn't belittle the gravity of the situation they're all going through. That certainly wasn't my intent.

* * *

><p>There couldn't possibly be anything sadder than a child's funeral. Facing the reality that a little boy who hadn't yet made it to kindergarten was gone forever. And to find out it was his grandfather who was driving the car that ended that young life? How did a family come back from that? Was it even possible to do so?<p>

Maya Ward Lovett didn't know. The suffering in her husband's family was tragic and figuring out how it would progress was beyond her. She glanced to her right at him as they walked down Baker Street. She'd taken the day off to attend Ethan's nephew's memorial with him. Lulu had Dante for support, Lucky had Siobhan and, despite their past, Elizabeth and Nikolas. Which left Ethan Lovett as the odd Spencer out. And she wanted to be there for him.

"You doing ok?" she asked, hating that she had nothing better to offer. Ethan's normally animated face was blank, shut down. It was a troubling change, because she'd grown accustomed to reading his expressions.

Nodding, he answered, "Yeah. I mean, I guess so. It's just…" Ethan shook his head. "It's so unfair. That a four-year-old's life is over. Just like that."

Sensing he had more to say and needed some time to think, Maya let the next few moments pass in silence. He directed them towards the park and they sat on a stone bench by the garden.

"You know, I came here looking for my father. Well… there were some more nefarious motives as well, but primarily to find out who my father was. I got more than I imagined. In the blink of an eye, I gained a family. A father, brother, little sister. Two nephews." He paused, took a breath. "I didn't have the years with them that the others did, but the time I had, I realized they are fantastic kids."

"I know what you mean. Before I got to Port Charles, Quartermaine was just the name of this far off group of relatives. I never expected Edward to take me in the way he has, treating me like I've been a real part of this family forever."

"Exactly. And now, on top of the tragedy of losing a member, this little mini-member," he stopped again, clearing his throat. "On top of that is the fact that Luke was the one who hit him, his _grandson_. This family is on the verge of collapsing. Lulu is driving herself insane trying to fix this. And I…"

The look of pain now on Ethan's face was heartbreaking. Maya was at a complete loss as to how to comfort him, this man who rarely needed comforting. She slid her hand into his, a reminder that, for whatever it was worth, she was here for him. He might think she was unable to read him, but she was getting better. She could hear the things he wasn't saying combined with the sorrow of losing a nephew. The last addition to the Spencer clan, Ethan generally saw his place in the family in relation to Luke. He didn't have to say that he felt lost, unsure of what to do or where his place was with this changing structure of his family, that he didn't know how to be there for both his brother and his father.

Maya could diagnose medical conditions, assist in surgeries, she could save lives, but she felt wholly inadequate in this situation. She couldn't think of anything to do or say that would help him.

While she tried to think of something, anything that might help, Ethan attempted to shrug off his feelings, forcing a smile that paled in comparison to the real thing. He rose, with her following, their hands still clasped, his thumb absently stroking hers. "I have to go to Kelly's. I've sort of taken over while Luke is… out of commission." That he needed the distraction it would provide was left unspoken, but heard nonetheless.

In this, she could be of assistance. It might not seem like much, but she was happy she could at least do this for him. That she could be present for him when he needed her. "I happen to be a stellar waitress. Let's go." Maya headed in the direction of the diner, only to be held back by Ethan's lack of movement.

When she turned back to him, he asked, "What do you think you're doing?" As she opened her mouth to speak, he continued, "You're not working at Kelly's. You didn't get a day off from the hospital so you could sign up for kitchen duty."

"You're right." Maya looked into his eyes. "I took the day off to be with _you_, to be here for _you_. However you need me." The comment and sentiment behind it seemed to render him speechless. The face that had moments ago been filled with pain now expressed… something she wasn't sure she'd ever seen from him before. Unsettled by it, she glanced away and made another attempt to leave the park. "Come on." Again, her progress was halted by Ethan. This time, he tugged her back towards him. His eyes were on hers as he lowered his head to hers.

When their lips met, it was gentle, full of feelings and emotions both were too scared to define and neither was ready to verbalize. The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity, but in truth was only seconds, when Ethan pulled back. With a quick squeeze of her hands, he whispered, "Thank you. For being here." It was Ethan who lead them towards the diner this time, Maya close at his side.

She kept it to herself that his thanks were unnecessary. Maya was exactly where she should be, exactly where she wanted to be - with him. And maybe that was enough to help him for now.


End file.
